


Cheese

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I am a growing girl.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this part, it’s so fluffy, hope you like it too.
> 
> Special thanks go to carpe-cullen, cutie, your writing inspired me.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

(Guardian, 9:36 Dragon) 

Something is definitely wrong!

Alistair couldn’t help but keep this thought in his head all the time.

Three days ago he woke up in the middle of night, heard the strange sound in their storeroom, and Laineth was not in bed. As he found out the source of the sound, he was shocked. Laineth sat on a small wooden chair and she… she was eating his cheese!

Not because it was his cheese, he’d share everything with his lovely wife, but cheese? She hated it, she hated the smell (which is, the most wonderful thing for him) and she hated the taste. Normally in their storeroom the cheese rolls would be hidden in the farthest corner.

He asked her about it, got only three words, ‘I was hungry.’

This is not right. Since when she got appetite of things she hated most? Even worse, this morning she wolfed down more than the half of their breakfast, along with his… their cheese! This time he got five words as answer, ‘I am a growing girl.’ she shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocent.

It is a serious thing. Alistair looked at her face, rosy cheeks, sunny smile, the shadow of her past has finally left her, she became beautiful and cheerful young woman now.

But… what if… he dared not to think about it, although he had that suspect, he didn’t even dare to think about his suspect.

 

 

They went to Kirkwall for supply run.

Alistair accompanied her to her dear friend Hawke for a 'girls’ tea time’, himself ran to Anders’ clinic in the Darktown.

'So… you think she got the taint?’ Anders doesn’t seem worried at all.

'No! I don’t think so! I just think… it is possible, perhaps, probably, maybe some kind of influence of taint.’

'And… Where should this 'influence’ come from?’

'From me of course!’

Few seconds silence.

Anders broke out a loud laughter.

'Please don’t tell me you are thinking about your… body fluid tainted her.’ he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Alistair’s face was redder than an apple, 'You think it… it is not that?’

'No. But… let’s go to Hawke’s, so I can make a check on her.’ Anders packed his stuff, still laughing.

 

 

'What are you two doing here?’ Hawke was pouring tea and Laineth… Laineth sat next to the table and… she was munching the cheese cake. Alistair gave Anders a 'see for yourself’ look.

'I…’ Anders rolled his eyes, 'Love, is that the cake from yesterday? I thought it’s moldy! Laineth, are you feeling alright?’ He went to her, casted a spell on her from distance.

Hawke was totally confused, ‘I baked it this morning, what are you talking about, Anders?’

Anders stopped Hawke with a gesture; his brows knitted together, ‘This can’t be…’

He walked few steps near, stretched his hand right over her belly, Laineth dodged, ‘D… Don’t touch me!’ she growled.

Alistair trotted to his wife, he heart is about to explode from tensity, ‘Laineth, it’s ok, it’s ok, Anders is just doing some checks.’ Then he turned toward Anders, ‘Is she…’

‘She is… pregnant.’

‘Oh! Thank the Maker! She is just pregnant…’ Alistair exhaled, his body relaxed. ‘Wait… WHAT?’ His sudden screech made the girls frown; he stared at his wife with wide eyes.

‘It’s not possible!’ Laineth retorted, but her hands covered immediately over her abdomen, a protecting posture from instinct.

Hawke called off the chaos; she pulled Anders back, and then went on one knee in front of Laineth.

‘Laineth, may I?’

Laineth moved her hand slowly aside. Magic went tenderly though her body, Hawke couldn’t stop smiling. ‘Anders was right; you are with a child now.’


End file.
